


Under Moonlight

by Some_Dwarven_Writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dwarven_Writer/pseuds/Some_Dwarven_Writer
Summary: It’s been a few years since team avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Things are falling into the semblance of a new normal. After being broken up with, Sokka decides to spend some time drinking with his old friend Zuko. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Fire

The new and improved southern water tribe housing was much to Sokka’s liking. Sure- it was still mostly made of snow and ice but it wouldn’t feel like home if they weren’t. That said, they had floors made of wood which were, in the young man’s opinion, perfect for drunkenly moping on. 

“You know,” Sokka sat slumped beside the young Fire Lord. Zuko had been an unexpected tag along, but a quite welcome one, “You’re actually pretty handsome.” 

Zuko had taken a sip at the most inopportune moment and choked, “I- what?” 

“I think it’s your eyes,” Sokka rasped, “I mean- our eyes are always- you know- with the color- they seem cool. Icy?” The young man shook his ragged mop of hair, “Blue? Gray? Suki’s eyes are like that too, you know. Cold. Not you though.” 

Zuko paused, not sure when the punchline was going to come in, “My eyes?”

“Yeah!” He nodded emphatically, leaning in to get a better look. Zuko, stripped of all his power in the moment of sudden closeness, froze, “Like molten gold. Fire Nation eyes are so alive! Yours more than most. I bet it’s a fire thing,” He chuckled deep in his throat. Zuko shivered and looked away with a scoff.

“Sure,” He passed his thumb absently across the scar, “I have astonishing eyes- not sure how that makes me handsome.”

“Come on, man. Don’t be difficult,” Sokka snatched away the hand, holding it firmly within his own, “You are handsome. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Zuko felt his cheeks warm. He was lucky the alcohol had already dusted his face with a healthy blush. Sokka probably wouldn’t notice a bit more. He was so close, oh so very close. He could smell the ale on the other man’s breath. If he’d wanted to, Zuko could count the hairs maring Sokka’s perfect expression. 

Zuko didn’t know what urge inside himself steadied his nerves. Maybe it was the alcohol, “Anyone?”

“Sure,” Sokka nodded and released Zuko’s hand, “I bet there are girls all over the Fire Nation that would burn each other's eyebrows off for a chance to dance with you,” They fell away from each other without acknowledging how close they’d been. 

Crestfallen Zuko shrugged, “Fire Nation girls… yeah…”

Catching his friend’s mood, Sokka rephrased himself, “Oh- and- girls from other nations too- although there would probably be less burning involved.” 

The young fire lord let himself fall back onto the hut’s floor with a small grunt. Red fabric flared up around him like an almighty blaze, “Yeah.” 

An uncertain giddiness filled the pit of Sokka’s stomach. His lips pulled into a tentative frown, “Er- people? People from other nations.”

“Let it go,” Zuko said heavily. 

Sokka responded too quickly, “Right,” His frown was more certain now. With arms folded across his chest, Sokka contemplated the hut’s dying fire in silence. He tried to let it go but to let the moment pass unspoken felt wrong, “Zuko I want you to know that I’m your friend,” Silence greeted him. Sokka went on, “I mean- I care about you- I want to see you happy- whoever you’re interested in. That’s all.” 

A long moment passed before Zuko propped himself up on his elbows. He eyed Sokka suspiciously, “Happy?”

On the edge of hysterics and exasperation, Sokka chuckled, “Yes, happy. I’ve seen it before. You’re way more good looking when you smile.”

Sokka had just done it again. He had to be aware he was flirting. Was he flirting? Zuko couldn’t tell any more. His feelings felt all muddled up inside. Whatever was happening with these emotions passing between them, Zuko knew he enjoyed the feeling, “Sokka?” His voice was soft, more horse than usual. 

“Hm?” He hummed in response, leaning in to hear Zuko’s words. 

“You’re the smartest guy I know. Your creativity- no one can match it-” His eyebrows pressed together as he tried to sort his feelings into words, “I didn’t know how to feel about you- before the war ended. When I joined- er- Team Avatar- you made me feel the most welcome,” He raised his chin, eyes meeting Sokka’s, “I didn’t think I could really have friends that cared about me and who I also cared for. You showed me I could. I owe you a lot,” Sokka’s bright blue eyes shown in the firelight, flickering with the movement of the flames. His hand brushed lightly against Zuko’s shoulder and rested on the nape of his neck. 

Sokka felt his heart quicken. This couldn’t actually be happening. His mind was a haze. Just a few days ago he’d thought he’d spend the rest of his life loving Suki but now here he was, sitting beside his closest friend. This was the man he shared so many laughs and drinks with and now he wondered if he might just share a bit more, “I’ve always looked up to you. Even when you were our enemy. You’re just so- driven. You’ve never let anything stand in your way,” Sokka’s eyes flickered, resting on Zuko’s parted lips for a moment before returning to his rich eyes, “I never thought I could be like you. A leader. A warrior. I was nothing when we met and you were a prince,” He chuckled ruefully, “Who am I kidding? I’m still kinda nothing.”

Zuko shook his head, “No. You’re wrong,” He leaned in and clasped his companion's shoulder roughly, “You are a leader around here and- and you’re a better leader than the Earth King,” It sounded lame to even Zuko’s delirious ears, “I mean-” He wasn’t given the time he needed to form his thoughts into words. Sokka darted forward, his lips pressed smoothly to Zuko’s. The young Fire Lord felt himself melting into the kiss. He felt alive. Without a second thought, he leaned into that sensation. Sokka’s hand brushed his cheek, his rough skin warm against the chilly air. This was what he’d needed. A warmth seemed to spread through him, comforting his chill aching joints. Beside the pair, their small fire flared up. 

He had not expected the fire trick, although, he tried to reason with Zuko’s hand slowly caressing his bicep and beautiful mouth intertwined with his own, he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. Firebender and all. Not that Sokka had ever expected to have reason to kiss a firebender. Zuko was special that way. Sokka broke off the kiss, pulling away. He watched Zuko’s eyes slowly open and meet his own. For a moment he saw contentment in the other man’s features but meer seconds later another emotion took over. Fury. Zuko pulled out of Sokka’s grasp, standing.

“I need some air,” With that, he fled. 


	2. Ice

The chill of the arctic wind hit Zuko like a gut punch as he stepped past the threshold. It wrenched the air right out of his lungs, leaving him gasping and gagging on ice. He didn’t care. The cold couldn’t extinguish his anger. The only thing on his mind was moving. He needed to get out of that cozy little hut and away from its tempting comforts. So, Zuko walked and his exposed skin numbed within moments. 

He wandered down the midnight blackened streets of ice. A shudder ran through the young Fire Lord's body. Only low lamplight illuminated his path in occasional patches. Where his feet were leading, he did not know. Zuko clenched his jaw. He’d been so foolish. He let himself feel it. The love and admiration he craved so desperately had been handed to him with open palms and he’d turned it aside. Part of him was already trying to find fault in Sokka’s words. The lie. The spider viper in the warm bed. A gust of wind pushed easily through Zuko’s thin fabrics leaving him quivering. Of course, there wasn’t a lie. They were both just a bit hazy from the alcohol. The farther he walked the more his anger seemed to seep away. Gone with the anger seemed to be his internal warmth. He sighed, arms wrapped about his body. He wished he could use his fire breath but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

Zuko tried not to dwell on his own thoughts. In place of implacable anger was confusion, so he avoided thinking about his surprising reaction to the kiss or the kind words. Instead, he looked to his surroundings. The Southern Water Tribe had changed quite a great deal since Zuko had first visited. He felt a twinge of guilt at the memory. Looking back on the past he felt like he was looking upon the life of another person. A scared boy, not sure exactly what he’d wanted in life. Not much had changed there, it seemed. Outside of the confines of Zuko’s mind was another story. All around him was a settlement, a city in its own right. Out of the speckled snow and ash had risen a new civilization, tempered by the Fire Nation’s many raids but not destroyed. The same could not be said of all of the civilizations his forefathers had ravaged. 

The night was a beautiful one, the young Fire Lord let himself admit. Without the light pollution of large Fire Nation cities, the sky was clear. The deep blackness was broken by pinpricks of scattered light and the moon, silver and full, was set as the focal point of a vast painting. He stopped suddenly. Someone was watching him, he was sure of it. An assassin? In the darkness, it seemed that only the moonlight beat down upon him. 

“What do we have here?” A sneering voice carried on the wind. Zuko whirled around. Out of an alleyway between buildings, two men approached. They were clothed in thick furs, faces obscured by blue fabric turned black in the low light. Zuko’s hands rose as he took a defensive firebending stance. They ever so slightly quivered in the cold. Cursing himself mentally, he wondered if he could even bend with how frozen his body felt. He also thought of his twin swords, still resting in Sokka’s hut. He set his jaw. There was nothing he could do about it now.

A new voice, the other man spoke with an age gruffed tone, “Uekka, I think we have the new Fire Lord on our hands.” Zuko mentally cursed himself. His hair was still pulled up into a small bun, with the royal insignia hairpin nestled there. 

When Zuko didn’t say anything, the first man, Uekka, spoke again, “That so? No wonder. South- er- Northerners are idiots.”

“Watch who you’re insulting,” Zuko said but as the words left his mouth a violent shiver wracked his whole body. Both men laughed at his feeble attempt to sound strong. The older man approached, hand outstretched. Zuko looked for the blade but there was none. 

“I’m Tatak and the boy with the glib tongue is my son, Uekka. Please forgive him, Fire Lord. It is a bit past our usual bedtime,” His hand still hung in the air, waiting. 

Uncertainty, Zuko took the man’s hand. Uekka chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry, Fire Lord, sir. It’s just- you’re not exactly dressed for the weather.” 

“Yes,” Tatak nodded, “That’s why we followed you. We didn’t mean to startle you, my lord. Northerners often try their luck in the cold, not realizing quite how chilly night time gets,” The elder man fumbled with his overcoat, pulling it off and handing it over to Zuko, “Wear this until you get to wherever you’re headed. Tomorrow you can stop by my shop to return it and I’ll fit you for your own,” He looked away sheepishly, “I am just a humble tailor but my family has made clothes for the Northern Water tribe chiefs for generations.” 

Zuko took the coat gratefully and pulled it on. It smelled of animal furs and musk and was soft and warm to the touch. He bowed, “Thank you, Tatak. I would be honored.” 

From the brightness in his eyes, Zuko could tell the man was beaming beneath his fabric mask, “My shop’s down that way,” He pointed the way Zuko had come from, “Come by anytime tomorrow.”

With that, they went their separate ways. Zuko was relieved but still on edge. Although life was slowly coming back to his limbs now, thanks to Tatak’s coat, he decided he’d tried his luck enough. It was time to return to the hut before someone with more devious intentions recognized him. 


	3. Moon

A cool gust of wind stung Sokka’s skin like a slap as the door opened and shut. He watched the door, feeling soberer than he had all day. What an idiot he’d been. At best Zuko would think the kiss had been a rebound thing. At worse, he’d think Sokka was some creep and might even hate him. He had no idea how the Fire Nation felt about same-sex relationships. For all, he knew they could be illegal or seen as disdainful or immoral. Sokka sighed. Idiot. Although, he reflected sardonically, being an idiot about romance was nothing new for him. He’d just gotten used to being in a relationship with Suki. 

Suki. He felt bad about how that’d ended too. Sokka got to his feet. The fire at the center of the hut burned even lower than it had before. It would die soon. He didn’t need to watch it and he could use some advice. Following in Zuko’s footsteps, Sokka slipped out into the cold. The night wind was abrasive but Sokka had gotten used to being home. 

Outside, on the small land beyond the hut’s door, Sokka looked up at the night sky, “Gorgeous as always,” He cracks a half-hearted grin up at the full-faced moon. Awkwardly, as his smile fell he muttered, “There’s no one here I can talk to right now and I need some advice,” Sokka leaned over the porch’s railing, arms crossed. His eyes were fixed upon the gleaming night sky, “I’m a little drunk so, I guess I’m not thinking clearly. You know my ex? We kissed in front of you once… uh- sorry- um-” Sokka shook his head. This felt so dumb. At the same time, he knew someone would be listening to him and he really needed that at the moment, “Listen, Yue. I really do need your help. Suki broke up with me pretty recently. I guess we spent too much time apart and fell away from each other. I understand why she did it- although I wish she hadn’t asked me to go all the way to the fire nation. But- that was for the better because Zuko joined me when I came back and-” He sighed, “I’m rambling. I just- I care about him. I think I always have. Since we became friends he’s been there for me. Zuko I mean-” He shook his head, “What should I do?” 

Nothingness filled in the silence after his words fell. Sokka let out a groan and turned to go back inside. What had he expected? A breathy whisper tickled his ear, “Oh, Sokka,” The voice was sweet and feminine. Painfully familiar, “You’ve had such a difficult few years. Give him time. Give yourself time. Follow your heart. One as noble as yours will not lead you astray.”

Sokka whipped around, turning back to face the night sky, “Thank you,” He muttered, and whipped the tear from his cheek before it froze there. 

“Sokka?” The man in question jumped. Zuko had returned but he was wearing a water tribe coat a few sizes too big on him. Brows furrowed, he asked, “Who were you…?”

Sokka laughed and shrugged, “Just asking an old friend for advice,” He paused, “so you’re back- I- I need to say- I’m sorry. It was a mistake. I guess I’m more drunk than I thought.” 

Zuko ascended the stairs, his shoes patting on new wood. He shook his head, leaning over the railing next to Sokka, “I should apologize. Leaving like that- I probably gave you the wrong idea.” 

“It’s fine,” Sokka raised his hands, “I’m just glad you didn’t come back ready to firebend my head off. I don’t think I’m ready for a new haircut.”

The other man laughed hollowly, “I should explain. It’s not that I’m not interested. I-” Zuko paused, his breath rising in puffs of mist, “I don’t know how to feel about- you,” Hunched against the rail and shivering with the cold, Zuko looked so much smaller than Sokka had ever seen him before. A sigh sloped his shoulders, “I’m the Fire Lord.” 

“And I’m just some southern savage?” Sokka eyed his companion’s shadowed figure.

“No,” Zuko shook his head, “It’s not that.” 

With still crossed arms Sokka turned so his back pressed to the railing, “It’s alright, Zuko,” The young man played nonchalance well. With the full moon’s silver light resting heavy on his shoulders, he muttered, “I’ve heard it all before.”

Zuko startled, standing upright, “I didn’t mean- I don’t see you or your people as savages- I- ugh- I’m terrible at this.”

Sokka rested a hand on the other man’s shoulder. A weak smile, one that barely carried further than his lips, fixed itself on Sokka’s face, “You’re not. It’s fine. I understand.”Silence followed his words. For a long moment, only the natural cracking and shifting of the glacial ice greeted his ears. 

“Sokka,” breathing out a puff of fire, alighting his golden features, Zuko spoke, “I can’t. I’m the Fire Lord. I have to marry a woman. I have to have an heir. I can’t let Azula take the throne after I’m gone.” 

Sokka looked to his friend’s set features, silver in the moonlight, “It’s fine. Like I said- it was just a mistake. We don’t need to talk about it ever again,” Zuko winced, eyes closing. Solemnly he nodded. It didn’t seem possible but Sokka’s heart shattered all more at Zuko’s reaction to his words. He would have done anything to see contentment in the other man’s features again. That blissful peace he’d seemed to be at immediately after their kiss. That wasn’t what Zuko wanted right now. Sokka could be patient. Give him time. 

“Well- it’s late!” Sokka mimed an expressive yawn, “Time to sleep, huh?” Zuko gave a stilted nod and retreated into the hut. Heart aching, Sokka followed. Someday, he promised himself. Someday he would figure this whole love thing out. As the door slid shut behind the two men, the night was silent and still. Frozen in ice. Only the moonbeams, shifting and dancing in the packed ice and running water seemed to move forward. 


End file.
